Der Preis der Liebe
by Maryreilly
Summary: Fortsetzung zu "The desire after more"
1. Alte Gewohnheiten

Hallo ihr Lieben,

nun hier ist wie versprochen der erste Teil der Fortsetzung „The desire after more."

Es werden wohl insgesamt 8 Kapitel werden, bzw. sind es schon auf meinem PC allerdings werde ich einige noch ein wenig ausbauen... denn ich bin noch etwas unzufrieden damit... habe auch insgesamt nicht lange gebraucht... weil die Idee ja schon da war... jetzt feile ich die Kapitel noch etwas aus und dann kann alles on gehen... schätze mal jede Woche ein Chap... oder so –grins-

Also zunächst möchte ich euch noch eine kurze b Warnung /b aussprechen, denn... Harry wird in dieser Fanfic sehr sehr leiden... ich schreibs besser gleich dabei b vorsicht Rape /b wer das nicht mag oder das irgendwie schlimm findet, liest diese FF besser nicht... sagt später nicht ich hätte euch nicht gewarnt –grins-

Also es ist so, ich möchte es gleich dazu sagen, damit ich nachher nicht per ENS verflucht werde, weil ich Harry so leiden lasse... es ist eben ein Bestandteil dieser FF... ja ich weiß... ich habe kranke Ideen –lach- aber nun ja... –chrmchrm- wo war ich?

Achso, ich wollte euch noch viel Spaß beim Lesen wünschen –grins- also Draco wird nicht mit so vielen ins Bett gehen wie in der ersten Fic... wollte ich zuerst aber dann wäre das andere zu langatmig geworden...

Wie beim ersten Teil, wünsche ich euch viel Spaß und hoffe sie gefällt euch!!!

Kapitel 1 – Alte Gewohnheit

Nachdem Draco und Harry sich letztendlich doch zusammen gerauft hatten und mittlerweile doch tatsächlich geschlagene 4 Monate ein Paar waren, traten die nächsten größeren Probleme ans Licht. Für Harry war Sex nicht so wichtig... aber für Draco wurde es immer mehr zu einem Problem, denn er liebte es nun mal.

„Was ist los mit dir... ich kann tun was ich will, du schläfst nicht mehr mit mir. Ich glaube du liebst mich nicht mehr!" Draco sprach aus, was er schon seit Wochen dachte, als Harry mal wieder einen Annäherungsversuch von ihm abblitzen ließ. „Nichts... ich... ich hab Kopfschmerzen." Antwortete Harry und schob Draco von sich.

Der junge Slytherin war mit seiner Weisheit am Ende... er hatte alles versucht! Romantische Abende, Geschenke... alles... doch nichts half... langsam aber sicher bekräftigte sich das Gefühl, dass Harry einen anderen hatte.

„Ja, die hast du immer... vielleicht solltest du dich mal untersuchen lassen!" Draco war mittlerweile sehr wütend und auch enttäuscht. Er liebte Harry und wollte nur ihn, doch so langsam wurde sein Verlangen immer größer und wenn er diesem verdammten Weasley noch einmal über den Weg laufen würde, würde er diesen nehmen... sein Verlangen endlich stillen.

„Wenn es doch so ist..." Gab Harry leise zurück und wirkte wie immer sehr bedrückt. Am Anfang hatte der Slytherin wirklich noch locker reagiert, aber mittlerweile trieb sein Freund dieses Spielchen seit einigen Wochen, um genau zu sein seit 6 Wochen. 6 Wochen ohne Sex... das war früher nie vorkommen!

„Natürlich... weißt du langsam glaube ich wirklich du liebst mich nicht mehr... vielleicht hast du ja auch einen anderen." Diese Worte taten dem Slytherin selbst weh, doch er wollte endlich mal seine Ängste formulieren und wissen wie sein Freund darauf reagierte. „Wenn du es glaubst, muss es wohl stimmen..." gab Harry leise zurück und traf den Blonden damit mitten ins Herz.

Harry blickte ihn traurig an. Draco wusste nicht warum, ob es war weil er so etwas sagte oder ob dieser Blick so war, weil er recht hatte.

Der Blonde schluckte. „Gut, wenn das deine Antwort ist... vielleicht ist es dann besser, wenn wir uns trennen." Er konnte es nicht fassen, was war los mit dem Gryffindor? Er hatte ihm doch immer erzählt, dass er ihn liebte und dann kam so etwas! Harry antwortete nicht.

Der Slytherin war stocksauer nach dieser Aktion, aber auch sehr traurig. Er drehte sich um und ließ Harry alleine am See stehen. Es war bereits Frühjahr und der leichte, warme Wind wehte durch sein Haar und trocknete die Tränen, die gerade über seine Wangen liefen. Es tat ihm wirklich weh, aber er konnte und wollte nicht länger eine solche Beziehung führen... er brauchte auch körperliche Nähe, auch wenn es nicht alles war was zählte, aber er brauchte sie und jeder der erzählte, er bräuchte das nicht... war in seinen Augen ein Lügner.

Als der das Schulgebäude betrat war er nur noch sauer und nicht mehr traurig, er hatte sich vorgenommen, wieder das zu tun worauf er Lust hatte.

„He, was ist denn mit dir los?" Fragte Blaise, als Draco sich auf eines der Sofas im Gemeinschaftsraum warf. „Hast du mit ihm gesprochen?" Versuchte der Dunkelhaarige es weiter, denn immerhin wusste er von den Problemen der beiden. Draco hatte es ihm erzählt. Blaise war eigentlich ganz froh gewesen, dass die beiden zusammen waren, denn es hatte sich auch auf Dracos Leistungen im Unterricht ausgewirkt, auch wenn er die Schuluniformen immer noch boykottierte.

„Ja und... ich hab mich von ihm getrennt." Antwortete der Blonde ruhig. „Was?! Aber... warum?" „Blaise, wie oft haben wir darüber gesprochen? Ich liebe ihn... aber ich brauche auch hin und wieder ein wenig Zuneigung... doch von ihm... er ist ein Eisblock." Und DAS war noch untertrieben, denn noch nicht mal einen kleinen Kuss hatte Harry für ihn übrig wenn sie sich trafen, was auch immer weniger geworden war.

Blaise seufzte, er würde wohl im Moment nicht viel an dem Entschluss seines Freundes ändern können.

Nach einer kurzen Weile des Schweigens stand Draco auf und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum wieder. Warum war Harry so abweisend? Er verstand es nicht, denn anfangs lief doch alles bestens... es war erst seit den letzten paar Wochen. Der Gryffindor ging ihm aus dem Weg und beachtete ihn kaum noch. Jede Minute die Draco mit ihm verbringen wollte, musste er sich erzwingen.

Er blieb an einem Fenster stehen und blickte hinaus. Seufzend legte er seinen Kopf auf seine rechte Hand. Er hatte in den letzten Monaten auf einiges verzichtet, verzichtet, weil er mit Harry zusammen war... weil er ihn liebte und glaubte dieser würde ebenso für ihn empfinden, doch scheinbar war dem nicht so.

„Verdammt..." flüsterte Draco und seufzte erneut. Potter machte ihm doch tatsächlich wieder das Leben zur Hölle... „Na toll jetzt heißt Harry auch schon wieder ‚Potter' wie in alten Zeiten..." verärgert drehte sich der Blonde um und lief weiter durchs Schloss.

In den letzten Wochen hatte sich einiges verändert... er hatte sich selbst sehr verändert, doch jetzt... warum sollte er weiter an dieser Lebenseinstellung festhalten? Harry war ja nicht mehr da... oder doch da... aber nicht mehr für ihn. Eigentlich könnte er sich doch mal wieder in eines dieser verdammten Abenteuer stürzen, genauso wie früher... einfach irgendwo an irgendeinem Ort mit einem anderen Mann schlafen, der ihn reizte.

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf Dracos Lippen aus, als er daran dachte. Wie damals mit Snape in Hogsmeade, brauchte er etwas um sich von allem abzulenken... außerdem würde er endlich mal wieder mit jemandem schlafen... langsam wurde sein Verlangen immer größer.

Draco bog gerade um eine Ecke, als ihn ein grelles Licht blendete. Sofort, schloss er die Augen und erst nach ein paar Sekunden und den Worten „Oh entschuldige, ich wollte eigentlich die Spinne da fotografieren." Blinzelte er in die langsam schwindende Dunkelheit.

„Creevey..." fast wäre Draco auf ihn losgegangen, doch dann bemerkte er die Unsicherheit und die leichte Röte im Gesicht des anderen Jungen und dachte bei sich Warum nicht... sieht ja eigentlich richtig süß aus... „T-T-Tut mir leid Malfoy.." begann dieser wieder. Colin wusste schon genau, dass mit Draco nicht immer gut Kirchenessen war.

„Du könntest es wieder gut machen... mein Ärger würde sich ins Nichts auflösen." Sagte der Slytherin und funkelte ihn an. „Und wie?" Fragte der jüngere Gryffindor etwas nervös, obwohl er sich die Antwort denken konnte. Nichts lieber als das würde er jetzt gerne tun... denn schon seit geraumer Zeit war es einer seiner geheimen Wünsche mit dem Slytherin zu schlafen.

Draco verschwendete keine weiteren Worte, sondern drängte den Jüngeren gegen die Wand. Als der Blonde seine Lippen über die von Colin legte, entglitt diesem die Kamera und landete mit einem lauten Knall auf dem Boden. „Die werd ich wohl nachher reparieren müssen..." Sagte der Gryffindor etwas wehleidig und Draco grinste „Wenn du gut bist, mach ich das.." Danach küsste er ihn erneut.

Colin verschwendete keinen Gedanken daran, warum, wieso, weshalb der Slytherin das hier mit ihm tat... denn er wollte ihn. Er kannte ja die Gerüchte, dass Draco ein richtiger Draufgänger war und immer nur das eine im Kopf hatte, doch in den letzten Monaten war es still geworden... doch das er jetzt mit ihm hier auf dem Flur genau das tun würde, was er sich schon lange ersehnte... ließ in dahin schmelzen.

Draco fackelte nicht lange, denn viel zu lange war es her... viel zu lange hatte er diese Lust schon verspürt, doch er war gebunden gewesen... gebunden an Harry, der ihn in den letzten Wochen noch nicht einmal geküsst hatte. Er wollte endlich wieder Zuneigung... wollte wieder Sex...

Eine Hand suchte sich den Weg unter Colins Oberteil und umspielte dessen Brustwarzen, welche sich mittlerweile aufgerichtet hatten. Er presste ihn gegen fest gegen die Wand, dass sie mitten auf dem Flur standen und jeder Zeit überrascht werden könnten, reizte ihn noch mehr. Der Gryffindor stöhnte leise in den Kuss hinein und schloss die Augen.

Der Blonde schob das Oberteil des anderen Jungen nach oben und bedeckte dessen Oberkörper mit Küssen. Von Colin kam nur ein leises Seufzen, seine Hände hatten sich in das blonde Haar des Slytherins gekrallt.

„Ich will dich..." flüsterte der Jüngere und biss sich dann auf die Unterlippe. Diese ganze Situation war neu und aufregend und er hielt es kaum noch aus. „So schnell schon?" Fragte Draco grinsend und blickte ihn wieder verführerisch an. Von Colin kam nur ein kurzes Nicken als Bestätigung, viel zu sehr zogen Dracos Augen ihn in seinen Bann.

Erneut legte der Slytherin seine weichen Lippen auf die des Gryffindors und mit seinen Händen öffnete er Colins Hose. „Du willst nicht, dass ich zuerst an deinem besten Stück lutsche?" Draco hatte die Worte in Colins Ohr geflüstert und alleine davon hätte er schon kommen können. „Nein... das... wäre... zuviel... ich..." „Schön wie du willst..." unterbrach Draco das Gestammel und seine Hand fand den Weg unter die Shorts des Jüngeren. Ein leises Stöhnen war von Colin zu hören.

Nachdem er ihn noch einmal leidenschaftlich geküsst hatte, flüsterte er „Dreh dich um..." und Colin ließ sich darum nicht zweimal bitten, bereitwillig tat er das was Draco verlangte, nur damit dieser ihn endlich erlöste.

Obwohl Draco mehr als bereit war, wollte er Colin keine Schmerzen zu fügen, zumal er sich denken konnte das der Gryffindor sicherlich noch nicht viele Männer oder Frauen gehabt hatte. Er kniete sich hinter ihn und ließ seine Zunge zwischen dessen Po gleiten. Ein lautes Stöhnen hallte durch den Korridor, als Draco mit seiner Zunge den engen Muskelring durchstieß. „W-w-was machst... du... da...?" Fragte Colin mit hochrotem Gesicht, denn seine Erregung kannte nun keine Grenzen mehr.

Draco ließ seine Zunge ein paar mal hinein und hinaus gleiten und nach einer Weile drang er mit zwei Fingern ein. Er bewegte diese, erst langsam und dann etwas schneller, bis er immer wieder diesen einen bestimmten Punkt traf. „N-Nimm m-mich endlich... bitte..." flehte Colin, denn lange hielt er das nicht mehr aus.

Draco kam dieser Aufforderung nun mit Vergnügen nach. Er zog seine Finger zurück und drang mit einem Stoß in ihn ein. „Hm... du bist aber eng..." flüsterte er leise in das Ohr des Jüngeren, der nur ein Keuchen hören ließ. „Du hast sicher vorher noch nie mit jemandem geschlafen..." Draco bewegte sich langsam und von Colin kam nur ein zaghaftes Nicken. Dennoch genoss er das hier mehr als alles andere.

„Ich steh auf Jungfrauen..." Gab Draco zu, während er den Nacken des anderen küsste. Der Gryffindor war allerdings längst über die Phase hinaus, in der man noch reden konnte. Er schwebte schon in einer anderen Welt und nahm nicht mehr viel um sich herum war. Draco Stöße verschnellerten sich. Der Slytherin legte eine Hand um das steife Glied das anderen und massierte es zusätzlich.

„Verdammt...." stöhnte der Gryffindor und Draco biss ihm in seine Schulter, als er spürte das es auch bei ihm nicht mehr lange dauern würde. Wie sehr hatte er sich danach gesehnt? Wie sehr? Es war lange her.

Der Slytherin nahm nun auch nicht mehr wirklich viel wahr, seine Stöße wurden schneller und härter, sein Stöhnen immer lauter und als sich der heiße Körper unter ihm verkrampfte erreichte er ebenfalls seinen Höhepunkt. Nach den letzten Stößen ließ er seinen Kopf auf Creevey sinken und musste sich erst einmal ein wenig beruhigen.

Nachdem Draco sich zurück gezogen hatte, schloss er seine Hose. Er zog seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf die Kamera und flüsterte etwas. Die Kamera war wieder heil und Colin blickte ihn fragend an. „Hab doch gesagt, wenn du gut bist erledige ich das... und du warst gut." Mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht ging Draco weiter.

Ja, diese neugewonnene Freiheit gefiel ihm wieder recht gut und er hätte sich gleich daran gewöhnen können, wäre er da nicht Harry begegnet.

So... nun... ähm, das erste Chap ist ja noch harmlos –pfeif- also ich mein Harry leidet ja noch nicht wirklich... kommt erst später... vor allem müsst ihr euch noch gedulden, wenn ihr wissen wollt was mit ihm los ist... ähm... Chap 3 wird einiges zur Aufklärung beitragen –grins-

Okay, ich werd jetzt besser ruhig sein und warte mal zittern auf eure Kommies... –bibber- -sich versteckt-

Naja, aber eigentlich hat mir das Chap gefallen und vor allem Draco mal wieder so richtig versaut und sexsüchtig darzustellen... –hihi-

Also, bis zum nächsten Chap, bye bye

Mary


	2. Weasley Nr 2

Chap 2

Hallo ihr Lieben!

Nun wie schon versprochen, ist hier das nächste Chap... viel Spaß dabei... g

Und vielen lieben Dank für die Kommis!

Weasley Nummer 2

„Draco..." sagte dieser erschrocken. „Ja..." Antwortete Draco nur und hoffte irgendwie, dass Harry nichts von seinem kleinen Techtelmechtel mit Creevey mitbekommen hatte. „Was machst du hier?" Setzte der Blonde noch hinzu. „N-Nichts." Antwortete der Dunkelhaarige Zauberer knapp und ging einfach an ihm vorbei.

„Triffst du dich vielleicht mit jemandem?" Rief Draco und der Gryffindor blieb sogleich stehen. „Wie kommst du auf so etwas?" Fragte Harry ohne sich umzudrehen, doch Draco glaubte Unsicherheit in seiner Stimme zu hören. „Ist nur so ne Vermutung, du willst nicht mehr mit mir schlafen, du weißt mich immer zurück... da liegt das wohl nahe... außerdem scheinst du ja ziemlich nervös zu sein." Draco verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust.

„Was weißt du schon..." Flüsterte Harry und Tränen liefen über seine Wangen, doch der Blonde konnte diese natürlich nicht sehen, da Harry sich immer noch nicht umgedreht hatte, nach diesen Worten setzte der Gryffindor seinen Weg fort.

Draco blieb noch eine Weile dort stehen, dann war er sich sicher, dass Harry ihn nicht mehr liebte und jemand anders hatte. Ziemlich niedergeschlagen ging er zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Du bist doch selbst nicht besser... Sagte sein Gewissen zu ihm, doch davon wollte Draco jetzt nichts hören. Natürlich war es so... doch was Harry konnte, konnte er schon lange!

„Da bist du ja..." Seufzte Blaise als Draco das Schlafzimmer betreten hatte. „Ich warte schon die ganze Zeit auf dich, ich wollte mit Fred und George in die drei Besen... kommst du mit?" Der dunkelhaarige Slytherin wollte seinen Freund auf andere Gedanken bringen. Er schlich sich öfter nach Hogsmeade um George zu treffen. „Ich weiß nicht... irgendwie..." „Jetzt komm schon, das wird lustig... wir haben doch morgen keine Schule..." Versuchte Blaise seinen besten Freund zu überzeugen.

Naja, besser als hier abzuhängen war es alle mal. „Hm gut.. ich dusch noch schnell und zieh mich um." Gab der Blonde nach. Denn Duschen musste er, immerhin wollte er nicht so verschwitz unters Volk.

Nachdem er geduscht hatte ging er zu seinem Schrank und griff eine Boxshorts, seine schwarze Lederhose und ein slytheringrünes T-Shirt. Nach dem er angezogen war und sein Haare frisiert hatte, ging er hinaus zu Blaise. „Na kann man mich so mitnehmen?" Fragte er lächelnd und Blaise schüttelte den Kopf „Mitnehmen? Also wenn ich nicht vergeben wäre, würde dich jetzt liebend gern vernaschen." Draco lachte kurz und schüttelte dann den Kopf. Er zog seine Lederjacke an. „Na dann mal los."

Sie brauchten nicht lange, Blaise hatte von George, der das Schloss in und auswendig kannte, einen Tipp bekommen wie man am schnellsten und ungesehen nach Hogsmeade kam.

„Hoffentlich sind sie schon da... man ich hab ihn schon über eine Woche... ah da sind sie..." Blaise strahlte übers ganze Gesicht und Draco wurde wieder schmerzlich bewusst, wie sehr er Harry doch vermisste. Doch der Gedanke an Harry machte ihn auch ein wenig wütend, denn immerhin war er sich jetzt sicher, dass dieser eine Affäre hatte, mit wem würde er auch noch heraus bekommen.

„Hey, wie geht's dir?" Fragte Blaise und beugte sich zu einem der Zwillinge hinunter um ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange zu geben. Mehr traute er sich in der Öffentlichkeit nicht zu. Draco fragte sich, wie Blaise die beiden nur auseinander halten konnte. Er hätte auf Anhieb nicht gewusst wer Fred und wer George war.

„Hallo, ja ganz gut... hey Malfoy, lange nicht mehr gesehen." Sagte George und Fred grinste Draco an. „Ja, scheint so..." Antwortete Draco kurz und knapp und setzte sich.

Die beiden hatten sich doch sehr verändert, mal abgesehen vom Aussehen, sie trugen beide wirklich sehr geschmackvolle Kleidung und außer ihrer roten Haare hatten sie nicht mehr sehr viel von den Weasleys, wie Draco fand. „Euer Laden läuft wohl ganz gut?" Fragte Draco und blickte Fred an, denn George und Blaise schienen bereits in einer anderen Welt.

„Ja, eigentlich schon." Antwortete Fred lächelnd und Draco fand, dass er gar nicht mal schlecht aussah. Er konnte seinen Freund verstehen, dass er so auf George stand.

„Schön... na ja..." Wirklich viel Gesprächsstoff gab es nicht zwischen den beiden. Draco seufzte und blickte sich im Raum um. Es war ziemlich voll, es waren noch ein paar Hogwartsschüler da, die es doch auch irgendwie geschafft hatten das Schloss zu verlassen.

„Wir sind gleich zurück..." Sagte George plötzlich grinsend und verließ mit Blaise ziemlich schnell die drei Besen. „Typisch..." Seufzte Fred und trank einen Schluck Butterbier. Draco tat es ihm gleich und überlegte, ob es nicht mal einen Versuch wert wäre, zu testen ob Fred genauso wild werden könnte wie Ron.

„Naja, hast du Lust spazieren zu gehen, hier ist doch ziemlich öde." Sagte Draco nach einer Weile. Fred überlegte kurz, zuckte dann mit den Schultern. „Warum nicht, die werden doch so schnell nicht wieder kommen." Fred kannte das, es war noch nicht kalt draußen, sicher hatten die beiden sich irgendwo ein stilles, ruhiges Plätzchen gesucht und würden ihr Wiedersehen feiern.

Draußen war es wirklich relativ warm und Draco zog seine Jacke aus. „Steht dir gut, wo hast du die her?" Fragte Fred und blickte ihn neugierig an. „London... würde dir sicher auch gut stehen." „Hm, ich weiß nicht... ich bin nicht so der Lederjackentyp..." Antwortete der Rothaarige jetzt und musste darüber lachen.

Sie gingen weiter, doch keiner sprach noch etwas. Es war irgendwie eine komische Stimmung zwischen ihnen. „Und du bist mit Harry zusammen?" Fragte Fred nach einer Weile. „Ähm, woher..." „Hör mal, mein Bruder ist mit deinem besten Freund zusammen... woher soll ich das schon wissen." Gab Fred lachend zurück. „Nun, deine Infos sind dann wohl etwas veraltet... wir haben uns getrennt..." Antwortete Draco und ließ sich auf einem Stein nieder.

Traurig spielte er an seiner Lederjacke herum und seufzte. „Oh, tut mir leid. Das wusste ich nicht, dann hätte ich das ja nicht... „ der Slytherin unterbrach ihn „Schon gut Weasley, ich habe mich ja von ihm getrennt." Da war sie wieder seine Malfoy-Art und sein Talent alle Gefühle geschickt zu verstecken und zu überspielen.

„Ach so..." Fred blickte ihn an und lächelte. „Das würde ja heißen, du bist jetzt solo..." ein Lächeln zog sich über Freds Gesicht. „Sieht wohl so aus..." Antwortete der Slytherin und wusste genau auf der Rothaarige anspielte. „Ich wollte schon immer mal wissen, was meinen Bruder so an einem fiesen Slytherin findet..." „Fies? Soll ich wirklich mal ‚fies' sein?" Fragte Draco grinsend zurück.

„Kommt darauf an, was du unter ‚fies' verstehst..." Fred blickte ihn verführerisch an.

„Das kann ich dir gerne zeigen..." Antwortete der Blonde und legte seine Lippen auf die des Rothaarigen. Fred öffnete diese sogleich bereitwillig. „Willst du etwa hier?" Fragte Fred nach einer Weile. Draco blickte sich grinsend um. Es war recht warm und weit und breit war niemand zu sehen. „Klar... jetzt red nicht so lange Weasley... sondern blas mir einen..." Forderte Draco ihn auf und drückte ihn nach unten.

„Ganz schön frech... aber du hast Glück... ich steh auf so was..." Gab Fred ebenfalls grinsend zurück und öffnete die Hose des Blonden. Ohne noch ein weiteres Wort zu verschwenden, denn immerhin wollte er den Slytherin schon seit er ihn eben gesehen hatte, umschloss er dessen Erektion mit seinen Lippen.

Draco gab ein leises Stöhnen von sich. „Das... scheint bei euch ja in der Familie zu liegen..." brachte Draco zwischen zusammengepressten Lippen hervor. „Warum?" Fragte Fred und ließ kurz von Draco ab, nur um anschließend sein Glied wieder in seinem Mund aufzunehmen.

„Dein Bruder... geht genauso ran... Ron mein ich..." Antwortete Draco auf die Frage und seine Hände krallten sich in das rote Haar von Fred. Der Slytherin glaubte von Fred ein leises Kichern zu hören. Allerdings war er sich nicht wirklich sicher, da die Welt langsam alle Konturen verlor und er nur noch dieses kribbelige Gefühl zwischen seinen Beinen spürte.

„Hör auf... sonst ists zu spät..." Sagte Draco leise doch irgendwie ließ Fred sich davon nicht beirren, im Gegenteil, seine Bewegungen wurden schneller. Sanft umspielte er mit seiner Zunge die Eichel und Draco verlor sich in diesem Gefühl. Jetzt bloß nicht aufhören.. dachte er auf einmal und er griff so fest in das rote Haar, dass es Fred schon leicht schmerzte, doch das war ihm in diesem Augenblick egal. Der Rothaarige wollte es so, er wollte ihn schmecken... wollte wissen es sich anfühlte, wenn ein Malfoy ganz in seiner Hand war... wenn er ihn unter Kontrolle hatte und es würde nicht das letzte Mal sein, dass Draco heute zum Höhepunkt kommen sollte.

Der Slytherin biss sich auf die Lippen und wusste, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern konnte. „Das ist... einfach geil..." Sagte er leise und keuchte wieder, als Fred ganz sanft zu biss. Er stellte schnell fest, dass der Rothaarige genau wusste was er da tat und wie er ihn in den Wahnsinn treiben konnte. Draco nahm nichts mehr um sich herum war, sondern spürte nur noch die Bewegungen die seine Erregung immer weiter steigerten, bis sie seine Gefühle zu explodieren drohten. Vor einigen Minuten noch, hatte er nicht so kommen wollen und jetzt war es das einzige was er wollte.

Er spürte eine warme Hand über seine Oberkörper gleiten, die sanft streichelte und das gab ihm jetzt den Rest. Mit einem lauten Stöhnen kam er in Freds Mund und seine Hände krallten sich noch ein wenig fester ins das Haar des Älteren. Sein Körper verkrampfte sich, als er seinen Höhepunkt erreicht hatte.

Nachdem Draco die Hände zurück gezogen hatte und immer noch nach atemringend den ehemaligen Gryffindor anblickte, stand dieser auf und leckte sich über die Lippen. „Muss schon sagen... du schmeckst gut..." Gab er grinsend zu und küsste Draco, als er von seinen Lippen abließ setzte er noch hinzu „Jetzt hab nur ich noch ein Problem... Malfoy... immerhin..." und er schnappte sich Dracos Hand und führte sie zwischen seine Beine „Möchte ich auch noch was von dir haben." Wieder küsste er ihn leidenschaftlich.

Natürlich war es für Draco kein Problem, denn immerhin war es eine seiner leichtesten Übungen ein paar mal hintereinander Sex zu haben.

Als er Freds hartes Glied durch den Stoff seiner Hose spürte, durchfuhr ihn gleich wieder ein leichtes Kribbeln und er wusste, es würde nicht lange dauern, bis auch er wieder erregt war.

Draco massierte fest Freds steife Erektion und so gleich legten sich die Lippen des Rothaarigen auf seine. Fred stöhnte in den Kuss hinein.

Es dauerte nicht lange, denn immerhin hatte Fred ja schon ein großzügiges Vorspiel genossen, da sagte der Rothaarige „Dreh dich um..." Draco, selbst wieder sehr erregt, tat wie ihm geheißen, denn auch er wollte es.

Der ehemalige Gryffindor, griff mit einer Hand fest in Dracos blondes Haar und zog den Kopf des Slytherins nach hinten an seine Schulter. „Na, willst du das ich dich jetzt mal richtig durch vögele?" Fragte der Rothaarige grinsend und Draco antwortete „Ich hoffe du hältst auch was du versprichst..." „Ich bin ein Gryffindor, ich halte immer was ich verspreche."

Schon spürte Draco zwei warme Finger in sich eindringen und stöhnte laut. Genau das brauchte er jetzt. Fred biss sanft in Dracos Kinn und küsste ihn zwischendurch. Immer noch hielt er ihn an seinen Haaren nach hinten. „Also ihr Weasleys... ich muss sagen, ich hätte euch... ahh... das gar nicht... hm... zugetraut..." Gab Draco zu und schloss die Augen.

„Wir werden oft unterschätzt..." Antwortete der ehemalige Gryffindor grinsend und zog seine Finger zurück, was Draco schon irgendwie schmerzlich vorkam und irgendwie eine komische Leere zurück ließ, diese jedoch wurde gleich wieder von Freds Glied ausgefüllt und wieder keuchte Draco.

„Los fester..." stöhnte der Slytherin nach einer kurzen Zeit, er liebte es wild und hart. Harry war immer etwas zurückhalten Nein nicht an ihn denken... Schoss es dem Blonden durch den Kopf und er schob den Gedanken an Harry einfach beiseite und konzentrierte sich auf Freds Bewegungen.

Dieser kam der Aufforderung nur zu gerne nach, er hielt Draco fest an sich gepresst und stieß fester zu. Es stimmte was sein Bruder sagte, Slytherins waren wohl die besten Liebhaber... er wusste, er würde nicht mehr lange durchhalten, viel zu geil war das alles hier und viel zu lange war sein letztes Mal her.

Draco erging es nicht anders, zum zweiten Mal entfloh er dieser Welt und alles verschwamm vor seinen Augen. „Fick mich..." flüsterte er leise immer wieder und stöhnte dabei. Freds Zähne gruben sich in seine Schulter, als dieser noch etwas schneller wurde und der Blonde empfand diese ganze Situation äußerst... geil... geil... geil... 

„Verdammt Weasley... ich... ich komme schon... wieder..." Gab der Blonde zu und biss auf seine Unterlippe. „Macht nichts... ich... auch... du bist einfach geil..." Presste Fred hervor und biss sanft in Dracos Ohr. Das gab dem Slytherin den Rest, er umklammert Freds Arm, der sich um ihn geschlungen hatte und verkrampfte sich. Der Höhepunkt kam viel explosiver und energischer als beim ersten Mal.

Dem ehemaligen Gryffindor gab das auch den Rest, laut stöhnend ergoss er sich in Draco und verkrampfte sich dabei. „Beim Barte Merlin, es ist wirklich geil einen Slytherin zu vögeln..." Gab er zu und zog sich zurück. „Also meine Erfahrungen mit Gryffindors werden auch immer besser." Grinste Draco und zog seine Hose nach oben.

„Ich sollte langsam zurück, falls George gleich auftaucht..." Lächelnd verabschiedete sich der Rothaarige und Draco nickte nur. Er war wieder alleine. Das war der einzige Nachteil bei diesen ganzen Abenteuern, anschließend war man immer allein.

Seufzend machte sich Draco auf den Weg nach Hogwarts. Als er so alleine warüberfielen ihn die Gedanken an Harry wieder und am liebsten hätte er sich selbst geohrfeigt für das was er heute so getrieben hatte. Wie konnte Harry jemals so einen Kerl wie ihn lieben? Doch dann kam ihm wieder Harrys Verhalten in den Sinn und weggewischt war sein schlechtes Gewissen.

Na wie fandet ihr es bibber also irgendwie mag ich es... Draco mit den Weasleys zusammen zu bringen pfeif

Naja, im nächsten Chap werdet ihr einiges über Harrys komisches Verhalten herausfinden... bin mal gespannt... das nächste Chap wird ziemlich hart werden... seufz

Also bis zum nächsten Chap, nächste Woche g

Bye bye

Mary


	3. Harrys Leiden

Hallo,

erst einmal vielen Dank für die netten Kommies g

Okay, bevor ihr dieses Chap liest, noch einmal einen WARNUNG! Das Chap hier wird hart für Harry... ich möchte es nur noch einmal vorweg schicken, bevor sich hinter her jemand beschwert...

„Na endlich, du hast mich heute aber lange warten lassen!" Sagte der blonde Mann leicht erzürnt und verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust. „Entschuldigung Sir." Antwortete der Jüngere und verneigte sich kurz, dann sah er in die kalten, blauen Augen des Mannes.

„Ich hoffe du hast dich an unsere Abmachung gehalten!" Der Mann blickte ihn von oben herab an und fixierte ihn mit seinem kalten Blick. „Natürlich, Sir." Antwortete der Jüngere wieder. „Sehr gut, du weißt was passiert wenn du dich nicht daran hältst?" Fragend und drohend blickte er den dunkelhaarigen Jungen an. „Sie... würden ihm was antun..." Antwortete dieser zögerlich und ängstlich. Ja, er hatte Angst... Angst vor der Grausamkeit dieses Mannes, nicht gegenüber sich selbst sondern Draco gegenüber. „Genau... aber weißt du Potter, langsam ist mir das nicht mehr genug... du solltest auch etwas dafür tun, dass ich ihn in Ruhe lasse..." grinsend blickte der Ältere ihn an.

„W-Was... Mr. Malfoy?" Fragte Harry etwas verunsichert. Lucius grinste nur und begann langsam seine Hose aufzuknöpfen. „Na los Potter, hin knien!" Befahl er. Harr riss die Augen auf, das konnte unmöglich sein Ernst sein. „Oder willst du, dass meinen nichtsnutzigen Sohn etwas zustößt... ich dachte du liebst ihn... also los... KNIE... DICH...HIN!" Wiederholte er. Der Gryffindor schluckte.

Er konnte nicht wirklich viel tun, wenn er Draco retten wollte und das wollte er nun mal. Die ganze Zeit, in der er dem Slytherin aus dem Weg gegangen war, war es einzig und alleine weil dessen Vater ihn erpresst hatte. Natürlich hatte Harry keine Angst, wenn es um sein eigenes Leben ging, aber Draco liebte er, das war etwas anderes.

Natürlich hatte es ihm sehr viel ausgemacht und er sehnte sich nach seinem Slytherin, doch er durfte nicht... nicht wenn er sein Leben retten wollte.

„Potter, auf was wartest du noch!" Herrschte Malfoy ihn an und krallte eine Hand unsanft in sein Haar, um seinen Kopf endlich in Richtung seines Gliedes zu führen. Harry etwas überrumpelt, erschrak zuerst, doch dann nahm er folgsam das bereits erigierte Glied in den Mund.

„Na endlich Potter, man meint gerade du wärst schwer von Begriff." Sagte Lucius hämisch und hielt sich immer noch an Harry Haar fest.

Der Gryffindor versuchte das alles schnell hinter sich zu bringen, doch irgendwie kam es ihm wie eine Ewigkeit. Immer wieder drängte der ältere seinen Kopf nach vorne. Harry wollte wegrennen, wollte schreien... aber er konnte nicht. Er musste an Draco denken, er musste ihn beschützen.

Er hörte Lucius Stöhnen, das langsam lauter und schneller wurde. Harry betete nur, dass er nicht noch mehr verlangte, das konnte er unmöglich... das wäre zuviel... doch für Draco?

„Na los Potter... ich will kommen in deinem Mund... ja... ich will das du alles in dich aufnimmst..." Brachte Lucius hervor und Harry wurde fast schlecht. Wenn er das mit Draco gemacht hätte... dieser hätte sagen können was er wollte... aber Lucius...

Die Sekunden kamen ihm wie Minuten oder gar Stunden vor. Dieses Szenario schien nie enden zu wollen, nie ein Ende zu finden... Bitte lass es bald vorbei sein... dachte Harry immer und immer wieder, während Lucius immer schneller seine Erektion in seinen Mund stieß und dabei laut stöhnte.

Tränen liefen Harry über die Wangen, konnte das wirklich wahr sein? „Ah... Potter..." Stöhnte Lucius plötzlich und kam zu seinem Höhepunkt. Harry schluckte die warme Flüssigkeit und wusste, dass er sich anschließend übergeben musste, aber diese Genugtuung würde er Lucius nicht geben, niemals! So tief war er noch nicht gesunken.

„Also Potter... das war schon mal nicht schlecht..." Sagte Lucius grinsend und funkelte ihn böse an. „Ich muss schon sagen, mit dem Mund bist du klasse... mal sehen was du noch so drauf hast... beim nächsten Mal." Der Blonde schloss seine Hose und griff seinen Stock, dann machte er sich erleichtert auf aus dem Klassenzimmer.

In Harry kroch eine nie gespürte Übelkeit herauf und er rannte zum Fenster, kurz nachdem er sich hinaus gelehnt hatte übergab er sich. Das war zuviel für seinen Magen gewesen... zuviel für seine Gefühle... zuviel für ihn... konnte er diese Erniedrigungen noch lange ertragen? Sollte er zu Draco gehen... nein, das wäre nicht klug... Lucius würde ihn wahrscheinlich umbringen.

Nachdem Harry alles erdenkliche aus seinem Magen den Turm hinunter gespuckt hatte, trat er zurück und ließ sich schluchzend an der Wand hinunter auf den Boden sinken. Er brach fürchterlich in Tränen aus und legte den Kopf auf seine Knie. Er konnte ja nicht mal seinem besten Freund davon erzählen.

Es war schon einige Wochen her, als Lucius Malfoy ihn zum ersten Mal besucht hatte. Damals hatte er von ihm verlangt, dass er Draco nicht mehr sehen sollte... nicht mehr mit ihm schlafen sollte... ihn einfach ignorieren sollte. Nach den ersten Treffen hatte er das kaum tun können, er konnte den Kontakt doch nicht einfach so abbrechen... Lucius wollte, das es so aussah, als ob Harry jemand anders hatte...

Im großen und ganzen war es Lucius Malfoy egal, mit wem Draco rummachte... er wollte ihm nur das wichtigste nehmen, was in diesem Fall wohl Harry war und gleichzeitig konnte er das Leben von Harry kaputt machen, den er ja noch nie leiden konnte.

Harry wollte anfangs nicht, doch Lucius Argumentation, die eigentlich nur aus Flüchen bestand, war doch stark genug den Gryffindor weich zu bekommen.

Während der Schwarzhaarige wie ein Häufchen Elend an die Wand gekauert da saß, bemerkte er nicht, wie jemand in den Klassensaal trat. Harry war fertig... fertig mit sich... er ekelte sich vor sich selbst und schämte sich vor dem was er gerade getan hatte... aber er musste Draco beschützen. Er wusste wie sehr Draco unter seinem Vater gelitten hatte... und er wusste, Lucius meinte es ernst.

Die Person kam langsam näher. „Harry?" Fragte sie plötzlich zwischen den Schluchzern und Harry blickte erschrocken auf. „W-Was willst du hier?" Fragte er dann entsetzt, dass ausgerechnet sie ihn hier finden musste und gerade in dieser Situation.

Okay, ich weiß ich war hart zu Harry... sehr hart... chrmchrm aber das hab ich euch ja schon angedroht... nun ja... ich hoffe ihr sagt mir wie ihr über dieses Chap denkt...

Bye bye Mary


	4. Dracos Zweifel

Hallo ihr Lieben,

da bin ich auch schon wieder, wie versprochen.. ist hier Chap 4 g ich habe mich wie immer sehr über eure Kommies gefreut, vielen Dank!

Nun, es stimmt schon, dass Draco sein Leben genießt und Harry leidet... aber ich denk ein wenig muss man sich auch in Dracos Situation versetzen... er weiß ja von nichts... ich glaube wenn er das herausfindet, wird er schon ziemlich fertig sein... chrmchrm was heißt ich glaube... ich weiß es lol habs doch geschrieben...

Naja, jetzt aber viel Spaß mit den nächsten Chap g

„Harry, was ist denn mit dir los?" Fragte Hermine und kniete sich ihren besten Freund, der sich in letzter Zeit wirklich seltsam benahm. „Schon in Ordnung..." Antwortete Harry, wischte sich die Tränen weg und versuchte ein Lächlen, was ihm natürlich nicht wirklich gelang. Er atmete tief ein und stand auf. „Es ist nichts? Also wenn das bitte schön ‚nichts' ist, dann will ich nicht wissen, wie es dir geht wenn du schlecht drauf bist." Das Mädchen ließ nicht locker und stellte sich mit verschränkten Armen vor Harry.

„Hermine, bitte... es geht mir gut." Versichte Harry genervt. Er konnte nicht über das sprechen was eben geschehen war, mit niemandem. Es war ihm zu peinlich... er schämte sich und er hatte Angst. Angst vor dem was Lucius mit Draco machen könnte.

„Das glaube ich dir nicht Harry." Hermine blieb hartnäckig, denn sie sorgte sich doch sehr um ihren besten Freund. „Verdammt, lass mich in Ruhe!" Fuhr Harry sie plötzlich an und verließ einfach das Zimmer. Hermine blieb leicht geschockt über diese Reaktion zurück. Sie musste mit Ron sprechen, dass etwas nicht stimmte war ja wohl mehr als eindeutig.

Eigentlich hätte er sich jetzt am liebsten auf sein Bett gelegt und sich verkrochen, doch er wusste, dass Hermine gleich mit Ron sprechen und dieser ihm wohl kaum in Ruhe lassen würde. Seine Schritte führten ihn in Richtung eines Turms, in welchem er schon öfter gewesen war. Der Turm hatte ein kleines Fenster und einen Balkon. Schon sehr oft hatte Harry auf diese Balkon gesessen, wenn er seine Eltern vermisste... wenn er sich mal wieder über irgendjemanden geärgert hatte... wenn es ihm nicht gut ging.

Im Moment ging es ihm wohl auch alles andere als gut. Es war relativ warm draußen und setzte er sich auf den Balkon. Niemand sonst kam hier her, er war hier immer für sich, der ideale Ort zum Nachdenken.

Draußen wurde es langsam dunkel und Harry blickte in die immer heller erscheinenden Sterne. Langsam lösten sich wieder Tränen aus seinen Augen und liefen über seine Wangen hinunter bis zum Kinn, von wo aus sie auf seinen schwarzen Umhang tropften.

Irgendjemand schien ihn zu hassen... irgendjemand wünschte sich, dass er nicht glücklich wurde. Er hatte doch wirklich schon genug mitgemacht und nun war er endlich glücklich und hatte einen Menschen gefunden, den er liebte und dann wurde ihm verboten diesen weiter zu treffen. Nicht nur das, er wurde auch noch zu solchen... widerlichen Dingen wie heute Nachmittag gezwungen.

Als er daran dachte, stieg wieder diese Übelkeit in ihm hoch und er glaubte er müsse sich gleich wieder übergeben, doch sein Magen beruhigte sich langsam wieder.

Die salzigen Tränen schienen nie enden zu wollen, es traten immer wieder neue aus seinen Augen. Er könnte sich auch einfach hier vom Turm stürzen, doch dann wäre Draco seinem Vater wohl schutzlos ausgeliefert, so lange es wenigstens noch einen Sinn hatte, das zu tun was er tat, so lange würde er es tun. Selbst wenn er dabei zu Grunde gehen sollte.

Hermine war endlich im Gryffindorturm angelangt und ging gleich zu Ron. Der Rothaarige saß gerade mit seiner Schwester zusammen und spielte Zaubererschach. „Hallo." Begrüßte sie die beiden und setzte sich dazu. Beide lächelten und nickten kurz. „Sag mal Ron, findest du nicht auch, dass sich Harry merkwürdig verhält?" Besorgt blickte sie ihren besten Freund an.

„Hm, vielleicht hat er Zoff mit Malfoy... keine Ahnung, er erzählt mir ja nichts mehr." Antwortete Ron etwas ärgerlich. Seit Harry mit Malfoy zusammen war, hatte sein Freund ihm so gut wie nichts mehr anvertraut. Zumindest kam es Ron so vor. „Jetzt sei doch nicht gleich eingeschnappt... ich finde er verhält sich komisch... meine Intuition sagt mir, das da was nicht stimmt." Sagte Hermine und Ginny nickte „Find ich eigentlich auch, er ist komisch in letzter Zeit."

„Also schön, wie kommt ihr darauf?" Fragte Ron seufzend und lehnte sich zurück, er war sowieso am verlieren. „Nun, ich habe ihn eben in einem Klassenzimmer gefunden... ich war gerade auf dem Rückweg von der Bibliothek, als ich etwas hörte und da bin ich einfach ins Klassenzimmer rein... wisst ihr, was total merkwürdig war..." Hermine überlegte kurz und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was denn?" Fragte Ron und seine Neugier schien geweckt. „Ich bin zuerst kurz stehen geblieben, weil ich ja nicht wusste wer in dem Raum ist... und kurz bevor ich rein bin, ist Lucius Malfoy heraus gekommen." „Malfoy? Aber..." „Ach komm Ron, jeder weiß doch mittlerweile, dass er nicht mehr in Askaban ist." Unterbrach Hermine ihn gleich und verdrehte die Augen. Manchmal konnte Ron wirklich schwer von Begriff sein.

„Hm... aber was wollte Malfoy denn hier in Hogwarts?" Fragte der Rothaarige dann. „Keine Ahnung, ich hab mich das auch gefragt. Nachdem er außer Sichtweite war, bin ich dann zu dem Klassenzimmer und hörte nur ein Schluchzen von drinnen." Hermine seufzte, so hatte sie Harry noch gesehen, selbst als Sirius scheinbar gestorben war, war er nicht so fertig gewesen.

Keiner der beiden Weasleys sagte etwas, sondern sie sahen Hermine gebannt an. „Ich öffnete die Tür und trat ein. Dann sah ich Harry, er war total aufgelöst... saß am Boden und weinte." Hermine seufzte. „Harry weinte?" Vergewisserte sich Ron, dass er richtig gehört hatte. „Ja, das ist ja das Komische... und vorher war nur Malfoy in dem Raum gewesen." „Das ist wirklich merkwürdig, was wollte der bloß von Harry?" Ron rieb sich mit zwei Fingern übers Kinn.

„Wenn ich das wüsste... aber ich mache mir Sorgen, wir sollten mal ein wenig Acht geben." Sagte Hermine und beide nickten. Es war wirklich weit mehr als merkwürdig. „Ich werd mal mit George reden, ob der was über Harry und Malfoy weiß... ich mein, immerhin ist er ja mit Blaise zusammen." Sagte Ron und seufzte. Hermine nickte, das wäre wohl eine Möglichkeit wenigstens ein paar Infos zu bekommen, denn eins stand fest, von Harry würden sie nichts erfahren.

Also setzte Ron gemeinsam mit Hermine und Ginny einen Brief an George auf, in dem sie fragten ob er etwas von Zabini gehört hatte, in Bezug auf Harry und Draco.

Draco lag gerade auf seinem Bett, die Hände hinter seinem Kopf verschränkt und seufzte. Sein bester Freund war gerade dabei ihm eine Standpredigt zu halten „Du spinnst doch komplett, nur weil du mal einen Streit mit Potter hast, vögelst du gleich mit dem Bruder meines Freundes... ich kann es einfach nicht glauben!" Blaise war ziemlich aufgebracht, er konnte nicht verstehen, warum Draco sich in diesen Dingen selbst das Leben schwer machte.

„Einen Streit? Wenn dein Freund wochenlang nicht mehr mit dir schläft, dir nach und nach immer mehr aus dem Weg geht, nennst du das nur einen kleinen Streit!" Gab Draco zurück und war jetzt vom Bett aufgesprungen. „Jetzt hab dich nicht so, jeder macht mal so was durch.." Sagte Blaise, doch er und George hatten eigentlich nie so eine Zeit gehabt... eher im Gegenteil.

„Hast du versucht mit ihm zu reden?" Fragte er und der Blonde schnaubte. „Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde immer noch so leichtfertig mein Glück verspielen? Blaise, ich hab auch einiges gelernt in den letzten Wochen... natürlich habe ich es versucht. Der hat einen anderen!" Niedergeschlagen ließ er sich erneut aufs Bett fallen.

„Was macht dich da so sicher?" Etwas erschrocken ließ Blaise sich bei seinem Freund nieder. Der Dunkelhaarige wusste, in den letzten Monaten hatte Draco sich verändert... Malfoy hin oder her... er würde es wohl wirklich nicht mehr so einfach wie am Anfang verspielen, doch er wusste auch, das Draco immer noch so Sexbesessen war... und wenn Harry ihm das nicht geben konnte, würde Draco es sich woanders nehmen... wobei sich Blaise wirklich nicht vorstellen konnte, was mit Harry los sein sollte... denn als er sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, waren beide richtig verliebt und glücklich gewesen und Harry war total vernarrt in Draco.

„Ich werde nach draußen gehen, ich brauche frische Luft und muss nachdenken." Sagte Draco nach einer Weile. Von wegen nachdenken... dich juckst wahrscheinlich schon wieder... Blaise gab es auf ihm zu widersprechen, er würde eh nichts ausrichten, doch er sorgte sich um seinen Freund und mittlerweile auch irgendwie um Harry.

Der Wind wehte kühl und blies Draco sein blondes Haar ins Gesicht, er trug es mittlerweile etwas länger. Mit seiner Hand strich er sich ein paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, nur damit sie gleich wieder vom Wind ergriffen wurden.

Leise und traurig kullerten ein paar Tränen über seine Wange. Er war wütend, weil er glaubte Harry liebte einen anderen, er war traurig, ebenfalls aus eben genanntem Grund. Er konnte sich wirklich nicht entscheiden... genaugenommen kämpften in ihm zwei Engel... die sich Wut und Trauer nannten und es war nicht abzusehen, welcher wohl gewinnen würde...

Nach einigen Metern kam er an jenem Baum an, bei dem alles angefangen hatte... der Baum, bei dem sie zum ersten Mal über alles gesprochen hatten. Der Baum, bei dem sie sich zum ersten Mal geküsst hatten... nicht aus Verlangen, sondern aus Liebe. Eigentlich hätte er diesen Baum abrennen sollen... zerhacken... wegzaubern... egal, nur vernichten.

Also ob der Baum was dafür kann... sagte der Engel Trauer zu ihm. „Ja du hast recht..." antwortete Draco und ließ sich nieder. Aber wenn er nicht wäre, dann hättest du nie hier mit diesem dämlichen Potter gesprochen! Sagte der andere Engel... der wohl eher ein Teufel war.

„Seit doch beide einfach ruhig..." Rief Draco und seufzte... „Verdammt... seit beide ruhig..." Ziemlich fertig legte er den Kopf auf seine Knie. Er hatte wieder Scheiße gebaut, dass wusste er. Sein Freund hatte recht, hätte er nicht die Sache mit Harry anders angehen sollen? Aber sie hatten sich getrennt, also konnte man nicht von Betrug sprechen... nun ja... er hatte es einfach entschieden, dass sie nicht mehr zusammen waren... ob Harry das wohl anders sah?

„Draco? Was machst du hier?" Eine vertraute Stimme sprach ihn an und er drehte sich um. „Ach sie sinds..." Sagte er dann gelassen. Andere wären wahrscheinlich jetzt vor Angst aufgesprungen, doch warum sollte Draco vor seinem Hauslehrer Angst haben... schon gar nicht, wenn er an jene Situation in Hogsmeade dachte.

Irgendwie durchlief ihn ein komisches Gefühl und die eben gespürte Traurigkeit war wie weggeblasen. Er wusste genau, was das bedeutete... er wollte wieder Sex... als er sich umdrehte und Snape so betrachtete, wurde ihm wieder bewusst, wie sehr er diesen wollte.

So das war es mal wieder... ich weiß, es ging vielleicht ein wenig schnell... aber ich finde alle wichtigen Details sind eigentlich drin g

Wie Lucius nach Hogwarts kommt ohne das Dumbledore etwas davon weiß? Hm... na ja, ich habe mir auch schon öfter Gedanken darüber gemacht... vielleicht sollte ich ihn mal fragen? g Nein im Ernst, mit dieser Tatsache ist es so wie mit Sirius in „The desire after more" Es gibt einfach Dinge, die kann man nicht erklären, die sind einfach so g

Nun, ich hoffe ihr sagt mir wie es euch gefallen hat, würde mich freuen **knuff**

**Bis zum nächsten Chap**

**Bye bye**

**Mary**


	5. Der Preis der Liebe

Bevor ihr jetzt anfängt... ich war dieses Mal noch etwas gemeiner zu Harry... wer Rape nicht lesen will, sollte besser die Finger von diesem Chap lassen... ich habe es ja schon mal angekündigt, aber ich wollte es noch mal sagen... bevor ihr nach mit Schuhen und Strümpfen über mich herfallt... g

Also bitte, VORSICHT! Ansonsten viel Spaß... na ja, wie auch immer... ich verspreche euch auf jeden Fall... Lucius wird dafür noch bestraft... seufz auch wenn es vielleicht ein wenig unspektakulär ausfällt... allerdings erst im nächsten Chap fg

Okay, ich will euch nicht länger aufhalten... hier das nächste Chap...

Chap 5

„Eigentlich ist es ganz gut, wenn ich sie hier treffe..." grinsend stand Draco auf und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen betrachtete er seinen Lehrer.

„Ach ja? Ich denke du solltest ein wenig vorsichtiger sein..." nervös blickte der schwarzhaarige Lehrer sich um „Dein Vater schleicht öfter hier herum." Unbehagen stieg in Snape auf, denn er kannte die Grausamkeit von Lucius nur allzu gut.

„Und wenn schon..." Antwortete Draco leichtfertig, denn im Moment zählte für ihn... seine Lust zu befriedigen... er tat einen Schritt auf Snape zu, doch dieser wich zurück. „Nein, das wird mir sicherlich noch einmal passieren!" Sagte dieser gleich und schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

„Hm... schade ich fand es ganz angenehm, als sie mich das letzte mal so richtig gevögelt haben..." Draco setzte einen bettelnden Blick auf. „Diesmal werde ich nicht schwach, das brauchst du gar nicht erst zu versuchen... bei dir ist doch wirklich alles verloren..." Zischte sein Hauslehrer dann und wollte gerade davon gehen.

„Na schön, was ist mit meinem Vater?" Fragte Draco und seufzte. Natürlich fürchtete er sich ein wenig vor ihm, aber er hatte schon monatelang nichts mehr von ihm gehört.

„Ich habe gehört, das er öfter hier herum schleicht... ich weiß nicht wie er es schafft, dass der Schulleiter davon nichts merkt... und ich selbst habe ihn auch noch nicht bemerkt." Sagte Snape ärgerlich und drehte sich wieder zu seinem blonden Schüler um.

„Dann ist es sicher nur ein Gerücht." Antwortete dieser und winkte ab. „Nein das glaube ich nicht, das sagt mir mein Gefühl." Dracos Hauslehrer sah wirklich sehr angespannt aus, als würde er damit rechnen jeden Moment von Lucius überfallen zu werden.

„Ach was, ich glaube nicht an ‚komische Gefühle'..." Gab Draco augenrollend zurück. Snape seufzte. „Sei besser ein wenig vorsichtiger... was soll ich dir sonst noch sagen? Deinen Verstand scheinst du ja mittlerweile zwischen deinen Beinen zu tragen." Nach diesen Worten machte sich sein Lehrer auf den Weg zum Schulgebäude.

„Was wissen sie schon?" Murmelte Draco und setzte sich wieder. Er hatte doch verdammt noch mal auch ein Recht darauf, sein Leben so zu führen wie er es wollte.

Nach einer kurzen Weile schlichen sich wieder Gedanken in seinen Kopf, Gedanken die ‚Harry Potter' hießen und ihn scheinbar einfach nicht los lassen wollten.

Er seufzte. Er liebte ihn, er würde ihn nicht so schnell vergessen können... egal mit vielen anderen er schlief. Auch wenn es ihm Spaß machte, er wollte einfach nur mit Harry zusammen sein, wollte mit ihm schlafen... wollte ihn spüren... Egal wie viele andere Männer er hatte, nie würde jemand die gleichen Gefühle in ihm hervorrufen wie er, Harry Potter.

Kleine, salzige Tränen bildeten sich wieder in seinen Augen. Er hatte Mist gebaut, riesigen Mist. Er musste herausfinden was mit seinem Freund... „Ex-Freund" verbesserte Draco seine Gedanken, er musste herausfinden was mit ihm los war.

Hatte es vielleicht doch etwas mit seinem Vater zu tun? Er dachte nach, denn er konnte sich an einen Abend erinnern, an welchem Harry erwähnt hatte, dass er glaubte Lucius im Schloss gesehen zu haben. Draco hatte es als unwichtig eingestuft und deshalb diesen Gedanken beiseite geschoben.

Er winkelte seine Beine an und legte sein Kinn auf seine Knie. Warum sollte er nicht noch einmal versuchen Harry anzusprechen? „Aber ich habe meinen Schwur gebrochen... ich habe ihn wieder betrogen... beim kleinsten Problem, laufe ich davon und vögele irgendwelche Männer... ach Scheiße!" Murmelte Draco. Er wusste noch genau, was er Harry geschworen hatte, sollte so etwas wie mit Weasley oder Snape noch einmal passieren... dürfe Harry ihn umbringen. Er hatte geschworen das nie wieder zu tun... und jetzt? Er war noch schlimmer als sein Vater!

Wütend stand er auf. Wütend auf sich selbst. Heiße Tränen liefen über seine Wangen. Er hatte den Menschen, den er mehr als alles liebte, wieder betrogen... nur weil er zu stolz und gierig war... mal wieder... seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und wütend begann er auf den verdammten Baum einzuschlagen.

„Verdammt... warum tue ich immer wieder so etwas... warum?" Rief er und schlug weiter, er bemerkte nicht mal, dass seine Hände bereits bluteten... er war einfach nur wütend.

„Malfoy, was tust du da? Der Baum kann nichts dafür, dass du so dämlich bist..." Unterbrach plötzlich jemand seinen Wutanfall. „Hast du sie nicht mehr alle?" Es war Harrys rothaariger Freund, Ron. Der Gryffindor riss ihn vom Baum weg und blickte ihn an. „Was geht dich das an Weasley!" Schrie Draco und wollte davon laufen. „Nein du bleibst hier Malfoy, wir müssen mit dir reden." Hermine stellte sich ihm in den Weg.

„Warum lasst ihr mich nicht einfach in Ruhe?" Das alles regte Draco nur noch mehr auf. Machte ihn noch wütender und er schlug um sich, jedoch ohne jemanden zu treffen. „Wir wollen mit dir über Harry sprechen, wir müssen ihm helfen... es gibt etwas, dass muss ich dir erzählen, aber beruhige dich erst einmal..." Sagte Hermine sanft, denn sie wollte nicht, dass er noch total ausflippte und vielleicht wirklich jemanden von ihnen verletzte.

So sehr sie Draco Malfoy auch hasste, er hatte Harry in den letzten Monaten glücklich gemacht. So glücklich hatte Hermine ihren besten Freund schon lange nicht mehr gesehen... nur in den letzten Wochen war das alles verschwunden... und sie wollte alles tun um ihm zu helfen.

Hermine redete und redete auf Draco ein, bis dieser doch aufgab sie anzuschreien und sich etwas widerwillig setzte. Erst jetzt spürte Draco den Schmerz seiner blutenden Hände und er spürte noch einen anderen Schmerz... einen Schmerz in seinem Herzen.

Nach einer Weile sprang Draco von neuer Wut gepackt auf „Mein Vater? Und Harry... da stimmt was nicht!" Wieder ballten sich Dracos Fäuste, doch diesmal hätte er lieber auf seinen Vater eingeschlagen. „Das sagen wir doch die ganze Zeit Malfoy." Sagte Ron und seufzte. „Wir müssen Harry finden... dann verstehe ich das alles langsam... verdammt ich bin ein Idiot..." Draco lief bereits Richtung Schloss davon.

Wenn es wirklich stimmte was Hermine erzählt hatte... dann konnte er sich vorstellen was Lucius getan hatte... er konnte sich denken warum Harry nicht mehr mit ihm schlafen wollte und er konnte sich denken warum Harry ihm aus dem Weg ging. Sein Vater war mal wieder dabei ihm das Leben zu Hölle zu machen!

Heiße, salzige Tränen liefen immer noch über seine Wangen. Wenn sein Vater Harry wirklich dazu gezwungen hatte... würde er ihn dafür töten! Das stand für den blonden Slytherin fest.

Die Stimmen von Hermine und Ron, die ihm nachriefen er solle stehen bleiben, hörte er bereits nicht mehr. Zorn und Hass auf seinen Vater hatten Besitz von ihm ergriffen. Ebenso wenig störte ihn, das bereits getrocknete Blut an seinen Händen.

Was die drei bis dahin noch nicht wussten... sie würden zu spät kommen... denn Harry war seit einer Weile nicht mehr in Hogwarts...

„Nun Potter... es war klug von dir, mit mir zu kommen... weißt du... ich kann ganz schön böse werden, wenn man nicht tut was ich will." Zischte Lucius in Harrys Ohr. „Böse werden... sie sind immer... argh..." Harrys Satz wurde durch einen Schlag in seine Magengrube unterbrochen. Ein starker Schmerz breitete sich aus. Lucius war ziemlich stark, das hätte Harry ihm nicht zugetraut... zaubern und fluchen ja... aber schlagen!

„Wenn ich in deiner Position wäre, Potter, würde ich aufpassen was ich so sage." Setzte Lucius seinem Schlag noch hinzu. Grinsend schlich der blonde Mann um ihn herum und betrachtete sich Harry. Der jüngere Zauberer fühlte ich immer unwohler in seiner Position. Denk an Draco... er ist in Sicherheit, wenn du hier bist... sagte er sich immer und immer wieder.

Harry hoffte ja immer noch, dass irgendein Wunder geschah, doch insgeheim wusste er auf was Lucius aus war, was er wollte. Er würde es wohl auch nicht mehr lange hinauszögern können, so sehr er es versuchte. „Potter... zieh dich aus..." Sagte Lucius nach einer Weile grinsend und wartete.

Harry schluckte, genau das hatte er befürchtet. Er wollte das nicht, schämte sich... es war schlimmer als gegen Voldemort kämpfen zu müssen... schlimmer als in Zaubertränke bei Snape zu sitzen... schlimmer als... als das Gefühl seinen Paten für immer verloren zu haben.

Es brachte ihn fast um den Verstand, als er langsam und mit zitternden Fingern begann sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Seine Hände wollten ihm nicht wirklich gehorchen und er schluckte wieder. Tränen begannen sich ihren Weg zu bahnen. Er konnte das nicht... wollte das nicht... er ließ die Hände sinken. „Ich... ich... kann das nicht..." flüsterte er dann.

„Hm... du willst also lieber das Leben deines Freundes aufs Spiel setzen?" Fragte Lucius und blickte ihn grinsend an. Harry wusste, dieser Mann war zu allem bereit... er würde sogar seinen eigenen Sohn quälen, wenn dieser nicht tat was er wollte oder wenn Harry nicht tat was Lucius wollte... eigentlich war es Lucius egal, ob Mann oder Frau... ob Freund oder Feind, so lange er bekam was er wollte.

Reiß dich zusammen... er will doch nur deinen Körper... er will... Harry schluckte wieder und seine Hände hoben sich wieder langsam Richtung Knöpfe. Drei hatte Harry schon geöffnet. Es folgten die nächsten und der jüngere Zauberer biss die Zähne zusammen. Er würde das schaffen... er war stark, er hatte Voldemort mehr als einmal zurück geschlagen und da würde er doch wohl in der Lage sein den, den er liebte zu beschützen... auch wenn dieser nichts mehr von ihm wissen wollte. Auch wenn dieser dachte er hätte eine Affäre und ihn nicht mehr liebte... Harry liebte ihn über alles und er wollte ihn beschützen... Wenn es sein musste, mit seinem Leben.

Nie hätte der Gryffindor geglaubt, das wirklich mal zu denken... zu denken das er Draco Malfoy, seinen bis vor einigen Monaten, größten Rivalen beschützen zu müssen... Harry wusste, der Slytherin würde sich wohl jetzt mit irgendeinem anderen Typen vergnügen. Er hatte es im Gefühl, dennoch konnte er nicht anders handeln... er wusste nicht warum, natürlich hätte er sauer sein sollen... doch mittlerweile wollte er nur Draco beschützen und wissen das er glücklich ist.

Harry schluckte. Wahrscheinlich würde Draco gerade mit einem anderen im Bett liegen... diesen zärtlich streicheln und mit ihm schlafen, so wie er es mit ihm getan hatte... Obwohl er das alles wusste und diese Gedanken immer wieder durch seinen Kopf schossen, wollte er ihn beschützen... und dafür konnte er nur eins tun...

Mit immer noch zittrigen Händen zog er sein Hemd über seine Schultern. „Also geht doch..." Sagte Lucius triumphierend und deutete auf Harrys Hose. Der junge Gryffindor hoffte zwischendurch immer und immer wieder das er plötzlich aufwachte und sich herausstellte, dass alles nur ein böser Traum gewesen war. Doch es war Realität... und dieser konnte er nicht mehr entfliehen...

Seine nervösen Finger nestelten am Reißverschluss seiner Hose herum. Er war wirklich viel zu nervös um das noch hinzubekommen... „Was ist Potter, macht es dich so an... das du nicht mal mehr deine Hose öffnen kannst?" lachte der Blonde.

„Ja natürlich Mr. Malfoy... es macht mich so an, das mir sogar schlecht davon wird..." Antwortete der Gryffindor. Zorn schoss in Lucius Augen und blitzschnell trat er nach vorne. „So ist das also... hm... mal sehen..." Er legte eine Hand auf Harrys Schultern und drückte ihn unsanft auf seine Knie.

Die Hand krallte sich wieder fest in das schwarze Haar und mit seiner freien Hand öffnete er seine Hose. Mit aller Kraft und in seinem Zorn, presste er Harrys Gesicht zwischen seine Beine. „Wenn du nicht tust was ich sage... ist er tot." Sagte Lucius noch und das war genug, damit Harry tat was der blonde Mann von ihm verlangte.

Doch diesmal würde das alleine nicht reichen um Lucius Zorn zu beschwichtigen... diesmal wollte der den Jungen richtig.

Harry wusste, dieses Mal war er fällig... aber was sollte er tun, damit es nicht so schlimm wurde... damit er ihm nichts anhaben konnte? Er konnte es nicht genießen, er war nicht wie Draco, der Sex mit jedem liebte... er wollte Draco, aber keinen anderen... nur ihn und das hier widerte ihn gerade zu an.

Dennoch tat er was der Blonde verlangte, immer wieder nahm er dessen Erektion in den Mund und lutschte daran. Lucius stöhnte. Harry nahm noch eine Hand zu Hilfe, vielleicht hatte er Glück und Malfoy würde gleich seinen Höhepunkt erreichen und er bliebe verschont. Er setzte alles daran, das zu schaffen... doch Lucius Lachen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Der Mann drückte ihn von sich weg „Glaub nicht, das du mir entkommst, in dem du mir jetzt einen Orgasmus bescherst... heute Nacht wirst du mein sein... heute Nacht werde ich dich besitzen." Flüsterte Lucius und drängte Harry zu der Pritsche in der Ecke.

Harry, mittlerweile nur noch in Shorts, wurde unsanft darauf geworfen. Er knallte mit der Schulter gegen die Wand und ein starker Schmerz durch fuhr ihn. Verdammt, was habe ich bloß getan... wer hasst mich so, das ich das durch machen muss... Fragte er sich in seinen Gedanken. Er musste die Tränen hinunter schlucken.

Lucius legte seinen Umhang ab, Harry war klar, dass es gleich soweit sein würde... innerlich bereitete er sich schon mal darauf vor von Lucius Malfoy gevögelt zu werden... wahrscheinlich ohne jegliche Vorbereitung... einfach so... wie ein billiger Stricher... wie ein Gegenstand, der nur zur Befriedung von dessen Lust diente.

Langsam knöpfte Lucius sein Hemd auf. Harry beobachtete das alles wie in Trance. Bitte lass es schnell vorbei sein... bitte... bettelte Harry in Gedanken und schloss die Augen. Er wollte ihn nicht sehen.

Lucius zog ihm schnell seine Shorts aus und legte sich bereits zwischen seine Beine. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich dich mal ficken würde... Potter... und vor allem... das ich es so geil finden würde..." Nach diesen Worten drang er ohne Gnade in ihn ein.

Harry biss bei dem Schmerz, der sich ausbreitete seine Zähne zusammen. Nein er würde nicht schreien! Er würde Malfoy diesen Gefallen nicht tun. Er würde das hier still hinter sich bringen.

„Du bist ganz schön eng... das mag ich... mein nichtsnutziger Sohn hat dich wohl nicht oft genug ran genommen... was?" Lucius Stöße waren hart und schnell.

Harry spürte einen starken Schmerz, nicht körperlich... es fühlte sich an, als würde ihm jemand sein Herz heraus reißen. Tränen liefen in Sturzbächen über seine Wangen und er presste immer noch die Lippen aufeinander.

Der Gryffindor nahm nicht mehr viel wahr... nur den Schmerz und das laute Stöhnen des anderen Mannes. Wieder stieg diese Übelkeit in ihm auf und drohte ihn zu übermannen, doch er würde sich nicht klein kriegen lassen, nicht von diesem Mann!

Harry klammerte sich an den letzten Rest Hoffnung, vielleicht doch noch irgendwann gerettet zu werden... klammerte sich an Dracos Bild vor seinem inneren Auge... und begann nun auch noch leise dessen Namen zu murmeln.

Das wiederum machte Lucius noch wütender und er stieß wieder fester zu. Doch Harry murmelte immer und immer wieder... „Draco... ich liebe dich... ich tue das nur für dich..." Diese Worte gaben Harry Kraft, jedoch wurde er plötzlich am Sprechen gehindert, als sich eine Hand von Lucius über seinen Mund legte. „Halt deine Klappe!" Befahl der blonde Mann.

Innerlich wiederholte er diesen Satz immer und immer wieder... wie ein Gebet... bis er auf einmal ein lautes Aufstöhnen von Lucius hörte, als dieser seinen Höhepunkt erreichte. „Das war gar nicht mal übel..." Sagte dieser erschöpft und zog sich zurück.

Nach ein paar Minuten war er angezogen und warf eine Decke über Harrys Körper. „Bis später..." Zischte er, als er den Raum verließ.

„Malfoy, was willst du schon alleine ausrichten?" Fragte Ron ärgerlich, denn er war nicht wirklich damit einverstanden, hier in Hogwarts zu bleiben während dieser Slytherin auf dem Weg war um Harry zu ‚retten'

„Weasley, was willst du nicht verstehen! Harry ist nicht mehr hier... folglich wird er bei meinem Vater sein..." bei dem Wort Vater drehte sich ihm der Magen um „... und dahin gehe ich alleine!"

„Malfoy hat recht." Sagte Hermine nach einer Weile. „Na klasse..." Schnaubte Ron verächtlich und ließ sich auf die Steinstufen nieder.

„Wenn Harry dort ist, werde ich ihn finden und wieder mit hier her bringen... ihr müsst hier die Augen offen halten..." Sagte Draco und nach diesen Worten benutzte er seinen Besen und flog davon.

Er wusste, er durfte nicht gesehen werden und eigentlich war es ja nicht erlaubt ohne Genehmigung solch große Entfernungen auf dem Besen zurück zu legen, doch was interessierte es ihn? Immerhin war sein Freund in Not und er musste etwas unternehmen!

Nach einigen Stunden erreichte er sein Elternhaus. Es hatte sich nicht wirklich viel verändert. Er landete vor der Haustür. Nach einer kurzen Verschnaufpause trat er ein.

„Was machst du hier, solltest du nicht in der Schule sein?" Fragte die kalte Stimme seines Vaters. „Ich suche Harry." Antwortete der Slytherin ebenso kalt. „Und dann kommst du ausgerechnet hier her?" Verächtlich lachte der Ältere. „Ja Vater, genau hier her... wo würde eine Schlange etwas verstecken, wenn es nicht gefunden werden soll? Genau da, wo keiner suchen würde... und das ist eindeutig Malfoy-Manor." Draco verschränkte seine Arme und blickte ihn böse an.

„Weißt es ist wirklich eine Verschwendung, dass du diesen verdammten Jungen liebst und das du so dumm bist und nicht verstehen willst, was wirklich wichtig ist." Sein Vater trat auf ihn zu, dann grinste er. „Wenn du Potter suchst... dann schau mal in den Keller... er wird sich sicher freuen dich zu sehen..."

Eigentlich hätte er seinen Vater erledigen sollen, doch jetzt zählte nur eins... Harry!

Okay, ich gebs zu... ich war ziemlich gemein zu dem armen Harry anflausch ich glaub wenn der aus dem Buch kommen könnte... der würde mich für das was ich ihm antue killen seufz aber na ja... ich wollte einfach mal richtig gemein sein...

Ich habe euch gewarnt und ihr habt es trotzdem mutig ertragen... ich möchte jetzt aber auch gerne wissen, was ihr davon haltet... also... bitte schreibt mir ein Kommie liebguck ich möchte ja nur wissen, ob dich die Szene total verhauen hab oder net...

Hm, das nächste Chap wird es nächsten Sonntag geben, ach ja und es wird das letzte sein... aber es ist etwas länger g und wer mich kennt... weiß auch wie es enden wird gg ich mag eben Happy Ends g und das wird es in gewisser Weise auch sein... aber nur in gewisser Weise... obwohl es mir einfach gefällt so wie es endet... ich wollte einfach mal so was schreiben g okay, jetzt verrate ich aber nicht mehr...

Bis zum nächsten Chap, knuddelz

Mary


	6. Des einen Freud des anderen Leid

So ihr Lieben,

hier ist das letzte Chap zu dieser Fanfic seufz irgendwie taten die beiden mir schon leid... und das alles so ein Ende nahm... aber nun ja, ich habe es geschrieben und möchte es auch nicht mehr ändern... in gewissem Sinne, ein Happy End g aber das liest ihr lieber selbst...

Ach, irgendwie fällt es mir schwer mich von diesem Draco zu trennen, ich mochte ihn irgendwie... so wild hihi oh man, was schreib ich eigentlich für einen Müll? -.-

Ich glaube ich lasse euch jetzt mal in Ruhe lesen g

Des einen Freud des Anderen Leid

Auf dem Weg hinunter in den Keller beschlich Draco ein merkwürdiges und unangenehmes Gefühl... er konnte sich schon vorstellen was sein Vater getan hatte, doch hoffte er immer noch, dass er damit nicht richtig lag. Doch er kannte die Grausamkeit von Lucius nur allzu gut.

Es gab einen Raum, in dem Draco Harry vermutete. Schweratmend blieb er vor der großen dunklen Eichentür stehen, irgendwie fürchtete er sich vor dem Bild, das sich ihm vielleicht gleich bieten würde. Er war auf das schlimmste gefasst und hoffte, dass er damit nicht richtig liegen würde.

Langsam und zitternd umfasste seine Hand den geschwungenen Türgriff, wie in Zeitlupe drückte er diesen hinunter und mit einem leisen Klicken öffnete sich die Tür. Es schien ihn unendlich viel Kraft zu kosten, die Tür auf zu schieben.

Der blonde Slytherin atmete erneut tief durch. Er wusste nicht warum, wieso, weshalb er auf die Idee gekommen war Harry könnte hier sein, doch er sollte mit seinem Gefühl recht behalten.

Hinten auf der kleinen Pritsche, die Draco nur allzu gut kannte, lag er. Eingehüllt in eine Decke, zitternd und schluchzend. Draco zeriss es fast das Herz ihn so zu sehen. Außerdem rief dieses Bild Erinnerungen in ihm wach, die er lieber verdrängt hätte. In genau diesem Raum, hatte sein Vater ihn früher eingesperrt und bestraft, wenn er mal wieder nicht getan hatte, was dieser wollte. Wenn er sich ihm widersetzt hatte.

Einen Fuß vor den anderen setzend, bewegte er sich langsam, wie in Zeitlupe, auf dieses kleine Häufchen Elend zu, das früher einmal ein stolzer und mutiger Junge gewesen war. „Harry?" Fragte er leise und er sofort hörte das Zittern auf. Der Schwarzhaarige erstarrte, bei dem Klang von Dracos Stimme. Sanft legte der Slyhterin eine Hand auf Harrys Schulter.

„Harry, ich bin bei dir... es wird alles gut..." Flüsterte Draco und kniete sich zu ihm. „Nein... nein geh weg... er... er... wird... wütend... er... wird... dich... töten..." Stotterte der Gryffindor ohne sich umzudrehen und immer wieder zitternd. „Wenn... du... nicht gehst... war alles... umsonst..." Setzte er noch hinzu und schob Dracos Hand von seiner Schulter.

„Nein, ich gehe nicht ohne dich." Salzige Tränen liefen Draco über die Wangen. „Was habe ich nur getan... ich habe dich... betrogen und du... hast dich für mich geopfert... verdammt Harry... warum hast du mir nichts gesagt?" Draco weinte jetzt aus vollen Kräften, es war lange her, dass er so um jemanden geweint hatte... es war schon 10 Jahre her und damals war er 6 gewesen... sein Vater hatte ihn anschließend 14 Tage hier eingesperrt.

„Harry ich liebe dich... ich bringe dich von hier weg..." Begann Draco erneut und versucht den anderen Jungen zu sich zu drehen, doch das blieb ohne Erfolg. Harry schämte sich zu sehr für das was passiert war. „Harry... bitte..." flehte Draco.

„Oh, für Potter bringst du sogar ein Bitte über die Lippen!" Zischte Lucius, der gegen den Türrahmen gelehnt da stand und sich das Schauspiel betrachtete. „Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?" Fragte Draco erst leise, doch seine Stimme zitterte. „WAS HAST DU MIT IHM GEMACHT?" Schrie er, nach dem seine erste Frage nur mit einem Lachen beantwortete wurde.

„Ich habe ihm mal gezeigt wie man richtig durchgevögelt wird." Antwortete der ältere Malfoy hämisch grinsend. „Dafür wirst du..." „Draco, nein..." Harry hatte sich zu ihm umgedreht und blickte ihn aus geröteten Augen an. „Ich will mit dir kommen... ich will bei dir sein..." Setzte der Gryffindor leise hinzu und zerrte an der Decke um diese um seine Schultern zu hängen. Auch wenn es Harry viel Kraft kostete, sich Draco gegenüber zu stellen, er wollte nicht das dieser sich die Hände an seinem Vater schmutzig machte.

Draco lächelte, nachdem er sich zu Harry umgedreht hatte „Ja wir gehen weg von hier und werden glücklich." Sagte er... doch dann verschwand sein Lächeln. Ein heftiger Schmerz riss ihn zurück in die Realität. „Ich hätte dich gleich bei deiner Geburt töten sollen, mir war klar das aus dir nichts wird..." Lucius stand hinter Draco, mit erhobenem Zauberstab.

Draco sank auf seine Knie.

Nein... nein... NEIN! Schrie Harry innerlich. Er ließ die Decke fallen und sprang auf Draco zu. Das konnte... durfte nicht wahr sein! Er schlang seine Arme um den Körper seines Freundes. Heiße Tränen bildeten sich in seinen Augen und eine unglaubliche Traurigkeit überwältigte ihn. Es war alles umsonst gewesen... alles...

„Draco... nein... bitte... lass mich nicht alleine..." Schluchze der Schwarzhaarige. „Ich...h-habe dich betrogen Harry..." Flüsterte der Slytherin und ein kleines Blutrinnsal bildete sich an seinem Mund. Wie ein roter Faden schlängelte es sich aus seinem rechten Mundwinkel hinunter.

„Das ist mir egal... bleib bei mir... verlass mich nicht... bitte..." Harry presste den schlaffen Körper von Draco an sich. Verlass mich nicht... verlass mich nicht... schoss ihm immer wieder durch den Kopf. „Ich... habe es nicht anders verdient... ich...habe... dich... betrogen... ich habe meinen... Schwur...ah... gebrochen... ich... du...Harry... ich habe dich immer geliebt..." Nach diesen Worten schloss er die Augen und sein Geist verließ seinen Körper.

Harry konnte es förmlich fühlen, er spürte wie alles Leben aus dem Körper seines Freundes wich. „Ich scheiße auf diesen verdammten Schwur... komm zurück... Draco... komm zurück..." Schluchzte Harry und presste dessen leblosen Körper an sich.

Lucius Malfoy stand kopfschüttelnd in der Tür und betrachtete dieses kleine Schauspiel amüsiert.

Harry strich Draco sanft über den Kopf und sein Blick fiel auf Dracos Zauberstab. Tränen flossen ihm über die Wangen, alles was er in den letzten Wochen ertragen hatte... alles war umsonst gewesen... all diese Scham, diese Nötigung... dieser Schmerz... sein Geliebter war tot und er lebte... warum?

Wie in Trance griff er nach dem Zauberstab... Adieu... Lucius Malfoy... Sagte er in Gedanken, während er blitzschnell den Zauberstab auf den blonden Mann richtete und zwei Worte aussprach... zwei tödlich Worte... „Avada Kedavra!" Damit hatte Malfoy nicht gerechnet und das war ihm zum Verhängnis geworden.

Einige Monate später:

Harry hatte mit Dumbledore reden müssen, leider war er nicht drum herum gekommen. Er hatte einen Menschen getötet, einen Menschen der ihm sehr viel Leid zugefügt hatte. Dumbledore hatte alles weitere mit dem Ministerium geklärt, so dass Harry keine Strafe zu erwarten hatte. Da Lucius Malfoy ein gesuchter Todesser gewesen war, schien das Ministerium nicht sehr daran interessiert den Mörder dieses Mannes zu verhaften, eher im Gegenteil.

Harry allerdings war das alles egal, ob er nun nach Askaban gekommen wäre oder nicht... alles was er wollte, war Draco zurück, doch das dieser Wunsch sich nicht erfüllen ließ wusste er nur zu gut. Schon des öfteren hatte er daran gedacht sich selbst das Leben zu nehmen und diesem Elend zu entfliehen, doch seine Freunde Ron und Hermine hatten ihn immer wieder auf den Boden zurück geholt, hatten ihn unterstützt und ihm geholfen wo sie konnten. Dennoch war Harry am Ende... alles was ihm einmal viel bedeutet hatte, war ihm genommen worden. Seine Familie und dann auch noch seine Liebe.

„Harry, das ganze ist jetzt schon einige Monate her... du solltest... dir langsam mal weniger Gedanken darüber machen." Versuchte Hermine ihren besten Freund aufzuheitern, als sie mal wieder bei einem Butterbier in Hogsmeade saßen. Es war Wochenende, um genau zu sein ein Tag vor Weihnachten.

Der Gryffindor seufzte. Ron war noch unterwegs um Geschenke zu kaufen und er saß alleine mit Hermine in den drei Besen. „Herm, das ist nicht so einfach... ich liebe ihn immer noch... ich wünsche mir nichts mehr... als..." er verstummte. Obwohl es schon so lange her war, tat es weh darüber zu sprechen.

„Ich weiß..." Hermine legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm. „Aber... so hart es klingt, such dir jemand anders und sei wieder glücklich." Seine Freundin lächelte. „Wenn das so einfach wäre..." Antwortete Harry, trank sein Butterbier aus und legte Geld auf den Tisch. Er hatte Tränen in den Augen.

„Sei mir nicht böse, aber ich möchte alleine sein... ich muss nachdenken." Nach diesen Worten ließ er das Mädchen alleine zurück.

Hermine seufzte. Klar nachdenken... das ist ja zu deiner Lieblingsbeschäftigung geworden... sie blickte ihm nach und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie hätte ihm so gerne geholfen, doch so wirklich kam niemand an Harry heran.

Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor war unterdes unterwegs durch das kleine Dorf... irgendwann hatte er es hinter sich gelassen und kam ganz in die Nähe der heulenden Hütte. Er betrachtete sie stumm und seufzte. Hier hatte er damals Draco ganz schön reingelegt... das war lange her... und immer noch hieß es, hier würde es spuken.

„Ziemlich ruhig hier nicht?" Holte ihn eine weibliche Stimme aus seinen Gedanken. Harry drehte sich überrascht um. Eine junge Frau stand plötzlich neben ihm. Er runzelte die Stirn. „Wer sind sie?" Fragte er, denn irgendwas an ihr kam ihm bekannt vor, nur was?

„Du kennst mich nicht, aber ich kenne dich." Antwortete die Frau vergnügt und lächelte. „Aber..." „Du bist Harry Potter... nicht wahr?" Überrascht nickte Harry und starrte die junge Frau an.

Diese griff plötzlich in ihre Tasche. „Nun Harry Potter, ich habe nicht viel Zeit... nimm diesen Ring..." sie griff nach seiner Hand und Harry spürte etwas kaltes hinein fallen. „Er wird dir deinen tiefsten und innigsten Wunsch erfüllen." Sie kicherte leise. „Willst du mich auf den Arm nehmen? Meinen innigsten Wunsch, kann mir niemand erfüllen!" Sagte Harry etwas verärgert.

Sein innigerster Wunsch... pah... das war unmöglich... er wollte Draco wieder zurück... er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als mit ihm zusammen zu sein... egal wo und wann... nur mit ihm zusammen zu sein... egal was er getan hatte.. er liebte ihn immer noch...

„Glaub mir, er wird dir helfen... es wird ein Augenblick kommen, an dem du ihn anziehen wirst... vielleicht nicht jetzt gleich... aber er kommt und dann... wird dein sehnlichster Wunsch in Erfüllung gehen... vertrau mir." Sie blinzelte ihm zu und Harry runzelte die Stirn. Er blickte in ihre Augen. Warum kam sie ihm so bekannt vor?

Ihre Augen! Genau, das war es! Sie hatte Dracos Augen! Doch noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen und er musste sich setzen. Wie ein Kreislaufkollaps kam es ihm vor und als er die Augen wieder aufschlug, war die junge Frau verschwunden, doch das kalte Metall des Ringes konnte er noch in seiner Hand spüren.

Am Weihnachtsabend, nachdem sie gut gegessen hatten, verabschiedete sich Harry recht früh von seinen Freunden. Er war müde und traurig. Der junge Gryffindor wollte in sein Bett und alleine sein.

Im Schlafzimmer angekommen, schmiss er sich auf sein Bett und zog die Vorhänge zu. Als er auf seinen Himmel über ihm blickte, kam ihm wieder Draco in den Sinn. „Ich vermisse dich so... dieser Abend... wie gerne hätte ich ihn mit dir verbracht..." schluchzte er leise und rieb sich die Tränen aus den Augen.

Nach ein paar Minuten viel ihm der Ring ein, den die junge Frau ihm gegeben hatte. „Vielleicht... sollte ich einfach... aber es ist sicher nur Blödsinn..." Dennoch, obwohl er so dachte, zog er ihn aus seiner Hosentasche und streifte sich das kalte Metall über den Ringfinger seiner linken Hand.

„Na toll... ich wusste ja... das nicht wirklich..." doch mehr konnte der junge Gryffindor nicht mehr sagen, denn die Müdigkeit war plötzlich unerträglich. Er konnte seine Augen kaum noch offen halten. Es dauerte keine Minute und er war tief und fest eingeschlafen.

„Harry?" Hörte er eine vertraute Stimme. Es war sehr hell hier, es war warm und er fühlte sich gut. Spürte keine Traurigkeit mehr. Nichts, es war alles wie weggeblasen, alleine der Klang dieser Stimme hatte das ausgelöst.

„Harry, was machst du schon hier?" Fragte die Stimme wieder und Harry blinzelte. Erst nahm er nur verschwommen einige Grundrisse der Person vor sich wahr, doch mit Stimme und diesen ‚Grundrissen' wusste er genau, wer es war.

Freudentränen liefen ihm über die Wangen. „Draco!" rief er und schlang seine Arm um den anderen.

„Ja, aber Harry... was tust du hier?" Fragte dieser wieder. „Was? W-Wie meinst du das... du bist doch zurück... du lebst..." Draco schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Nein... ich bin tot... ich lebe nicht mehr und du... auch nicht mehr." Sagte er leise.

„Was?" Fragte Harry, denn er verstand nicht ganz was sein Freund da von ihm wollte. „Wir sind tot Harry." Wiederholte dieser die Aussage erneut und blickte ihn ernst an.

„Aber... aber... eine Frau gab mir diesen Ring... sie sagte wenn ich ihn aufstecken würde... mein sehnlichster Wunsch würde sich erfüllen.. und der war mit dir zusammen zu sein." Verteidigte sich Harry, er wollte nicht glauben, dass er tot war, dass war doch ganz und gar lächerlich!

Draco griff nach Harrys linker Hand, an welcher der Ring steckte. Dann fing er an zu lächeln und schüttelte den Kopf. „Lilith." Sagte er leise. „Was?" Fragte Harry. „Das ist Lilith Ring... Lilith war meine Schwester... sie starb vor 10 Jahren... nun ja... eigentlich... liebte sie einen Mann, den mein Vater nicht mochte... er hat ihn getötet und ihn sie tötete sich anschließend mit diesem Ring..."

Vorsichtig zog Draco den Ring von Harrys Finger. „Hier siehst du das?" Fragte der Blonde und deutete auf einen kleinen Punkt. Harry nickte. „Das kommt davon... in dieser Spitze..." Draco deutete auf deine kleine Spitze im Ring, die man nur sah, wenn man genau hinguckte. „Diese enthält Gift... man wird müde und schläft einfach ein... ich habe gehört, wie meine Mutter das damals zu meinem Vater sagte, als sie meine Schwester tot gefunden hatten... sie haben nicht eine Träne vergossen... nun ja..." Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dann... jetzt weiß ich warum sie deine Augen hatte! Es war ihr Geist... der mir den Ring gab..." Sagte Harry und blickte verwundert auf seine Hand.

„Kann schon sein... sie hat mich sehr geliebt und ich sie... es ist mir damals sehr schwer gefallen, deshalb habe ich nie darüber gesprochen." Harry nickte. „Das glaube ich dir." Antwortete er und legte einen Arm um seinen Freund. „Sie hatte aber Recht, der Ring hat mir wirklich meinen sehnlichsten Wunsch erfüllt... ich bin wieder mit dir zusammen, ist doch egal ob ich lebe oder nicht... ich liebe dich. Ohne dich hatte mein Leben eh keinen Sinn." Nach diesen Worten, küsste er den Blonden.

„Hermine... Hermine... schnell du musst mir helfen..." Ron kam aufgeregt in den Gemeinschaftsraum gerannt. „Mit Harry stimmt was nicht."

Hermine sprang auf und folgte ihrem Freund. Im Schlafraum traf sie ein Schock, als sie zu Harrys Bett kam. „Wir müssen ihn wecken, er will nicht aufwachen..." Sagte Ron und rüttelte an Harrys kaltem Körper.

„Ron... Ron... siehst du das nicht... er... er ist tot..." Tränen liefen Hermine übers Gesicht. „Nein... das kann.." „RON! Er ist tot... erhat ganz blaue Lippen..." Sagte Hermine durch ihre Tränen hindurch und zog Ron zu sich.

Sie schlang die Arm um ihren rothaarigen Freund. „Nein... das kann nicht sein.." Schluchzte Ron. Hermine strich ihm sanft übers Haar. „Ich hoffe du bist da wo du jetzt bist glücklich Harry... wir werden dich sehr vermissen!"

Danach brach sie bitterlich in Tränen aus und klammerte sich an ihren Freund.

versteck vorsichtig hervorlugt na was meint ihr, war der Schluss passend oder nicht?

Also ursprünglich sollte es anders laufen um ehrlich zu sein... aber ich kann nichts dafür, ich musste die beiden vereinen... außerdem hat es noch was gutes... Draco wird wohl nie wieder fremd gehen hihi nun ja, ich weiß der Schluss ist schon ein wenig traurig... mich macht er traurig, weil das wohl endgültig ist... d.h. es gibt keine Fortsetzung und meinen Draco so wie ich ihn mochte auch nimmer... schnief aber wer sagt, dass ich ihn nicht wieder auferstehen lassen kann? hähä für ne andere Fic...

Ich hätte da auch schon eine Idee... grübel aber das ist noch geheim... mal sehen, was ich daraus mache... zunächst hoffe ich natürlich auf ein Kommie von euch knuddel und ich muss mich noch einmal bedanken, für die lieben Kommies! Ich habe mich immer sehr über jedes gefreut!

Bis zur nächsten Fic, bye bye

Mary


End file.
